


Доказательство

by LazyRay



Series: Шиндай [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война - не только героические сражения, и не только смерть или победа. Война - чтоб это все! - еще и войско, которое хочет есть, и спать, и чем-то прикрываться от холодов. Это еще и деньги, или, если их нет, поддержка таких вот обеспеченных упитанных князьков, раздумывающих, а стоит ли помогать шайке невесть откуда взявшихся голодранцев. Война - это ожидание, терпение и выдержка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательство

Он редко терял над собой контроль, но князь испытывал его терпение. Ужин, несомненно, был хорош, но очень уж долог, а теперь еще больше затягивался за десертом и пустой болтовней. У Шин-О не было времени рассиживать на приемах у местных владык и любоваться на танцующих девок.  
Но ему так нужна была помощь!  
Война - не только героические сражения, и не только смерть или победа. Война - чтоб это все! - еще и войско, которое хочет есть, и спать, и чем-то прикрываться от холодов. Это еще и деньги, или, если их нет, поддержка таких вот обеспеченных упитанных князьков, раздумывающих, а стоит ли помогать шайке невесть откуда взявшихся голодранцев. Война - это ожидание, терпение и выдержка.  
Шин-О с ненавистью взглянул на свою тарелку и любезно улыбнулся обратившемуся к нему соседу слева.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Послушайте, Вы!...  
\- Нет, это Вы послушайте, молодой человек! - тучный спокойный князь неожиданно повысил голос. - Не надо кидаться необоснованными обвинениями! Я не больше вашего желаю быть чьей-то марионеткой. Я прекрасно понимаю необходимость поражения Соши...  
Князь фыркнул и встал с мягкого кресла. Шин-О молчал, неожиданная вспышка князя удивила его. Он ждал, что тот еще скажет. Князь прошелся по роскошно обставленному кабинету от стола к камину, от него - к окну напротив.  
\- Мое княжество богато, - проговорил он задумчиво, - мы процветаем... и мы стоим на пути армии этого демона (не в обиду вам будет сказанно). Какой правитель не желает безопасности своей стране? Да если б дело было только в деньгах, я бы осыпал вас золотом.  
\- Так в чем же дело? - чуть остыв, спросил Шин-О.  
Князь обернулся и поднял брови.  
\- Знаете сколько авантюристов и мошенников приходили ко мне до вас? - с усмешкой спросил он. - Бродяг, не умеющих даже вести себя за столом, но утверждающих, что за ними армия, которой по силам покорить и победить кого угодно... Конечно, с некоторой помощью из моих сундуков. Я должен быть уверен, что не напрасно трачу свои деньги.  
\- Значит, - медленно начал Шин-О. - Ваша встреча, и весь этот маскарад, даже ужин - всего лишь проверки? Фарс?  
Князь пожал плечами.  
\- И много вам дали мои манеры? - начал раскаляться Шин-О.  
Князь не ответил.  
\- Вам нужны доказательства? - Шин-О встал. - Позвольте мне только сходить за моим мечом. Будут вам доказательства!  
  
  
***  
  
Шин-О сидел за столом, уронив голову в ладони. Он услышал шорох отодвигаемого полога, но не шелохнулся.  
\- Говорят, что визит был успешным, но наш генерал рвет и мечет; говорят, от него лучше держаться подальше, - знакомый мелодичный голос с чуть насмешливыми интонациями ласкал слух, успокаивал. - Говорят, он в гневе и невиданной ярости...  
\- Это значит, что от него надо держаться подальше, - договорил Шин-О. - Но ты никогда не делаешь то, что надо. Почему тебя назвали мудрецом, ты, рисковый безумец? Тебе следовало бы покинуть меня...  
Но говоря эти слова, Шин-О протянул руку, подзывая друга к себе. Он услышал смешок, шорох шагов, и через миг его руки коснулись подошедшего. Он вцепился в ткань одежды и потянул к себе; теперь можно повернуться и уткнуться лицом в живот друга. Пальцы коснулись его волос и начали перебирать их.  
\- Чем тебя так довел наш суеверный друг? - желчно спросил Дайкендзя.  
Шин-О хмыкнул. Князь слыл очень суеверным, и после некоторого совещания было решено, что сококу незачем идти на прием.  
\- Ему нужны были доказательства моей благонадежности.  
\- О. - Руки Дайкендзи в его замерли на миг; пришлось мотнуть головой, требуя продолжения. - Он боялся, что ты сбежишь с его денежками. Как ты убедил его?  
\- Я разрушил ему ползамка, - холодно ответил Шин-О, все еще разгневанный необходимостью что-то доказывать. - Его князество в каких-то сутках от разрушения, а он торгуется!  
\- Он всего лишь напуган и хочет уверенности, - мягко ответил Дайкендзя.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Шин-О. - Я знаю. И мы завтра выступаем.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
\- Останься, - Шин-О поднял уставшие глаза вверх, встречая теплый взгляд своего друга и его сожалеющую улыбку. - Мне нужно отдохнуть в обществе нормального существа.  
\- Кого ты называешь нормальным? - Дайкендзя легонько щелкнул Шин-О по лбу. - И о нас и так уже судачат.  
\- Пусть их, - Шин-О потянулся, - если хочешь я положу меч между нами и позову свидетеля.  
Дайкендзя тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Завтра будет не сладко, - вздохнул Шин-О.  
\- Я знаю, - Дайкендзя наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу. - Тебе и в самом деле надо отдохнуть.  
\- Так ты останешься?  
\- Конечно.


End file.
